Hidden
by WhiteWolf707
Summary: Raven's never fit in. She's always alone, but she has her Dad. Now he's gone. How will she make it when she's sent to La Push to live with Billy? Will she find love? SethxRaven


Disclaimer: I only own Raven.

I was born with a dark name. I have black hair with pale skin. I even have dark blue, cold eyes. Sometimes I wonder if my parents hated me. Why else would they send me to this fate? I don't know, but people laughed at it. I loved it, but everyone teased me so much I hated it. I began to turn dark, cold, emotionless. I had a bad temper that I hid under it all. I buried myself in books and poetry. I did a few cuts, but soon I found it didn't let it out. I liked the feeling of it, but I also liked poetry. I wasn't addicted so I quit. It was shallow, pitiful cuts. All that was left was paler skin.

I've been sent to La Push in Washington. My Dad died, so I have to go to Uncle Billy's house. I heard he's nice, but you can't tell. I thought my 'friends' were nice, but we all know how that turned out.

As I've said, I'm Raven. I wear black a lot. Right now, I am wearing a black T- Shirt with a grey rose on it. Then I covered it with a black jacket. I wore black jeans with rips in the knees. I also wore black sneakers with grey designs I colored on them to make it more me. My black hair hangs to my shoulders. Bangs cover my dark eyes. I'm guess you could say I'm short, but I don't care. I listen to Evanescence, Paramore, and other music. I listen to all kinds, but mainly those two. I'm 12 right now. Back to my eyes.

My eyes are very dark. They hold pain in them all the time. My glares make the worst bullies tremble, and they scare teachers into hating or loving me. I don't really care.

So, that's why I'm in a stupid car. Some guy named 'Charlie' is taking me to Billy's house. I don't really care. Multiple times he tried to talk, but I gave short answers. He gave up.

I usually take note of people. I didn't this time because my mind was overwhelmed. I just lost my Dad, and he was the only one who was like me. He was secretive, dark, and plainly like me. He even looked like me. We both played the piano. He was amazing and he loved it. He wrote one last song to me when he died. I memorized every bit of it, even though it's long. I'm not as good as him, but I'm okay. I love to play it on rainy days and other bad days. I play the way I feel. I have so many songs written to play. And I play music from Evanescence too.

We arrived shortly after I fell asleep. I walked in carrying my bags, looking for Billy. He came wheeling out grinning. "Hello, Raven!" He greeted.

"Hey, Uncle Billy." I said. I waved with my free hand. I only had two bags, easily carried in one hand. "Umm, where do I put these?"

He told me I had my own bedroom. I grinned before I realized who I was and stopped. I gave a small smile. "Okay." I said, walking to it. It was little but I loved it. It had blue walls with black wood floors. The bed in the corner with black metal. It had blue sheets with black designs. There was an end table and a small dresser. It easily held my stuff. It felt hot to me, so I threw my jacket on the door knob and fell onto the bed. My black nails accidently hit the metal hard. I glared at it then lay back down. I must've fallen asleep.

Suddenly someone was shaking me. "Hellooooo?" The guy's voice yelled. He had russet skin with black hair and brown eyes. I glared at him, making him step back.

"What?" I said, flat voiced. I sat up, still glaring. I stretched for a second then looked back.

"Billy said it's time for dinner. We got pizza!" He said. "Wait... Raven?" His eyes grew wide.

"In the flesh! And Jacob Black, since when do you get the right to wake me up?" I asked, joking. My eyes lit up.

He grinned and led me to the table. We talked and everything. I told them about Dad and asked if they had a piano. I just moved here, and it was my favorite hobby. They didn't. They apologized. I smiled and said, "I have one, but it's back home. I miss it. It's not big, and it could fit in my room. They can bring it here." They said yes. In one week, it'd be here. I was actually happy to see my old piano. It was a key board, but I still loved it. "Thank you very much." Then I went up to my room, and fell asleep. Today was a big day.


End file.
